Happy Camping
by All.Alone.In.the.World
Summary: Bella and Edward are not aware of each other. But when Forks High buddies them up for a non technology camping trip, what will happen? And how are James, Tanya, Victoria, and Laurent involved, since the trtip is unsupervised. AH
1. longer summary

This is my very first Twilight fan fiction. I don't know whether or not people would read it, so the extended summary will be the first chapter. If I get 50 reviews saying that it is a good story, I will continue it. But if people do not like it, I will take the story down, all right? Here is the extended summary.

* * *

Bella and Edward may live in the same town, and go to the same school, but they are not aware of the others existence. But when Forks high school picks twenty of the best behaved students to go on an unsupervised camping trip, and the two are paired up as buddies, to keep each other safe, what will happen? And when James, Bella's stalker, decides to show up with Tanya, Victoria, and Laurent, What will happen. Will Edward and the gang protect Bella, seeing as the trip was a no technology trip. (so no Cell phones) or will James steal Bella away from Edward? All human, alternate universe.

* * *

Ok, so that is the story line I have. Tell me who you think should be on the trip. and the first ten people to review, with their names, and physical appearance, will be added into the story in some way or another. I will not update until I have at least 50 reviews. thank you.

AllAloneInTheWorld


	2. Chapter 1: The Buddy System

Hey guys. I didn't get half as many reviews as I was hoping to, and that made me sad. 5 reviews is not enough! But, those of you that did, you influenced me to update, and here is the next chapter in Happy Camping.

* * *

Happy Camping- Chapter 1

_**Bella M. Swan**_

I was sitting in Biology, on the first day after winter break, and we had a new seating arrangement. I was a very quiet person, no matter how many people wanted me to hang out with them, so I didn't know very many people in Forks High. I was used to sitting next to Angela Webber in Biology, as I had all of last semester, but now I was next to a new person. Someone that _everyone_ knew, no matter how quiet you were.

Edward Cullen.

He was the most known boy in school, and almost evey girl wanted him. His friends were all extremely beautiful and smart, and (from what I hear) funny. I was taking notes on the dissection of frogs, when Mr. Banner called my attention.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, you are both wanted in the front office, now. Bring your stuff." Said the teacher in his Mexican accent. I blushed, and put my notebook into my over-the-shoulder backpack. I hurried out of the room, with Edward right by my side.

About halfway to the office, I started to feel nervous. I had never been called to the front office, except when I was getting signed out of school in Elementary. I just hoped that this time would be for something good, rather then bad. Edward was quiet on the walk there, and I was happy to be just as silent. When we got to the Administrative building, I walked in, after putting down my umbrella. I went over to the desk, with Edward still at my side. Mrs. Cope, the secretary, was on the phone, and just pointed to the principals office. I blushed, and walked in to the large office, to a surprising sight.

There were about eighteen other students in the room. I recognized Alice Cullen at once, along with the rest of the people Edward hung around with at lunch. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward walked over to them, and began chatting right away. I also recognized Angela, who had gotten switched out of my Biology class, for chemistry Honors. I smiled at her, and continued my evaluation of the room. There was also Aimee Jacobs, With her brunette hair, and bright green eyes, that could stun anyone. I sat next to her in my English class. the rest of the people were unknown to me. I never bothered to learn their names at the beginning of the school year. I finally moved my gaze to the principal, who was waiting patiently while the last few people settled down.

"Alright," He said, in his heavy voice, "none of you have any clue as to why you were called in here, and I think it is fine time that I told you. you have all been chosen to go on a one semester long camping trip into the forest. This camping trip has been approved by all your parents, and you will all be attending. There will be two assigned groups, and within those two groups will be five buddies. You're buddy will be responsible for you, and you will be responcible for your buddy. There are no chaperones, but no technology, either. Of course, there will be a parent volunteer that will come check on you once a month, to give you a month's supply of food, and water, and to make sure every one is alive. any questions?" He said. Every one was dead silent, surprised at what we were being told.

"No? all right then, Here are your buddies."

GROUP 1:

Alice Cullen- Jasper Hale

Rosalie Hale- Emmett Mccarty

Edward Cullen- Bella Swan

Aimee Jacobs- Jacob Black

Angela Webber- Ben Cheney

GROUP 2:

Victoria-James

Laurent-Tanya

Mike-Jessica

Tyler- Lauren

Aro- Jane

We all dispersed with our partner. I walked up to Edward, and He looked at me. I decided to try and start a conversation.

"I wasn't expecting _that_." I said. He smiled, then decided to join in on the conversation.

"I know, I was sure that it was something different. I am usually good at reading people, but Alice said something good was going to be happening today and, as usual, she was right." he sighed.

"I thought for sure it was something terrible. I was getting anxious." I said. We continued to chit chat, until the Principal said that we were excused from class for the rest of the day to go get packed for our five month trip. On my way out the doors, I was pulled aside by someones small hand gripping my arm.

"Hello, Bella." Said a chirpy Alice Cullen. I was shocked. The 'Cullen Clan' didn't talk to _any one_, let alone someone like me.

"Erm, hi, Alice, How are you?" I said, nervously.

"Okay, but I was wondering if you might do me a favor." She said, and I agreed.

"Rosalie and I are going shopping in a few minutes, and we need you to come with us. After all, you are my brother's buddy, and I want you to look your best the entire trip." She said. I was quite happy with that idea, until I realized that I didn't have my wallet with me.

"I would love to, but I haven't got my money with me currently, so I wouldn't be able to pay for anything." I said, sadly.

"No problem, I'll pay for your clothes, and I'll choose them too! OOH! I can tel that we are going to be best friends!" She said. I laughed at her hyperness. She was quite hyper active, which was weird, because Jasper was, like the calmest person I have ever heard of. They were complete opposites, yet they were perfect for each other. I guess the saying "opposites attract" wasn't as far off as I thought.

"I guess, but only this time. Lets not make a habit of it, ok?" I said. Rosalie laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, didn't you know that that is impossible for Alice to comprehend? She all ways buys people things, no matter how much they argue." I felt my eyes go wide, and I just nodded. We headed to Alice's car. It was a 911 turbo. I slid in the expensive back seat, carefully, and three minutes later, we were speeding down the highway, going to the Seattle mall.

* * *

So, How did you like it? Tell me, Please?


	3. Getting to school

Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews. and I am infinitesimally sorry for not updating. My computer wouldn't start up, so I had my brother in law fix it. Not to mention, I am now in 10Th grade, and having to worry about homework. I hope you like thins chapter, it is a bit short, but I wanted to update.

Oh, ya, I don't own Twilight, only the story I am writing.

* * *

Happy Camping Ch. 2- Getting to school

When we got back from the shopping trip, I was exhausted. Who knew that one small shopping trip could be so tiring. I had Alice and Rosalie help me load all of the supplies that we got today into my suitcases. Alice decided that I should have some new Suitcases, to go along with every thing else, so I had new_ everything_. I went to bed that night, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

That night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen. He was standing in the shade of some trees, and I was in the middle of a clearing. He sighed, and walked into the sunlight. I gasped at what I saw. He SPARKLED! I could only stand there and marvel at his beauty. When he walked up to me, I woke up.

I was nervous; this was the day that we were to go on our semester long camping trip. I groggily got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to shower. I wasn't sure as to whether or not they had showers there, so I decided to take an extra long shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles. I loved the water, but it only stayed hot for so long. When I felt it getting cold, I turned it off, and got dressed. I went downstairs, and fixed myself a bowl of cereal, and had some oranges to go with it. I got my suitcases, loaded them into my truck, and headed to school. Surprisingly, they were not going to give us any homework for the semester, since this was a class all on its own. _A class with no teacher, how… interesting._ I thought to myself. As I got to school, I noticed Alice's car, and parked next to her. She squealed when I got out, and started talking to fast for me to understand. I got parts of it though. I looked to rose, and she rolled her eyes.

"She is overly excited. We each got paired with people she thought would be perfect for us." Rose said, and I laughed when I saw Alice huff, and roll her eyes. We chatted, until the principle started talking on the megaphone. We turned to him, and listened as we were told our instructions.

"All right, students. This is, as I told you yesterday, a semester long camping trip. The only parental figure that will be there is the chaperonethat checks up on you once a month. It will be one of your parents. You won't know whose, because they are randomly picked. You will be sitting next to your buddy on the buss, and each of the groups' will be on different buses, for you are going to different campsites. There will be no transferring of groups. There are allowed Cell phones, but it is not likely that you will be able to keep them charged for very long, since there is no electricity. There are, however, hot showers, one for each of you. There will also be a lake for swimming. It is always warm there, so you will be able to swim when ever you like. That is all, find your buddy, and load up!"

I looked to Alice and Rosalie, to find that they were standing next to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I walked up to them. I kept hearing Alice squeal, and everyone laugh. When I got up to them, they seemed to be perfectly comfortable with me there.

"OK, let's get on the buss before everyone takes the back seats!" Emmett said. Everyone agreed, and we headed to the buses. I looked at Edward, wondering what to do. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Looks like we will be partners for the next semester. I hope you like swimming, because that is the main thing we are gonna do this summer!" He laughed. I smiled.

"Swimming is fun, but so is truth or dare." I said. We were on the bus by now, and headed to the back. Everyone got quiet, and I started laughing. They looked at me, and smiled. When I sat down at the second to last seat next to the window, I looked out the window and noticed that Aimee Jacobs was just getting to school. We were about to leave, and Jacob was still outside looking for her. Aro and Jane were against their bus, making out, so I avoided looking that way. When Aimee caught up to Jacob, he ran to help her with her bags. They would make good buddies. I looked back to the people that were now my slight friends. They were already playing truth or dare, so I decided to join in.

* * *

Hey, how did you like that one? I thought it would be nice to bring in the meadow scene as her dream, but I need your help. I dont know what they should do for the truth or dare. Message me if you have ANY ideas, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
